Safe and Sound
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: "You'll be alright... No one can hurt you now..." He wanted to know who she was, before it happened again. She wanted him to be alright, even if she was hurting now. [I was given a list of songs and was told write a story. You guys win: In-Progress Story now.]
1. Safe & Sound

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters. I own this story so… there is that.

Warning: I write first person, a perspective people disagree with. If you are not a first person type of reader, I suggest you run and hide now. Seriously… do it.

A friend recently slammed a piece of paper on my work desk and challenged me. The paper was full of songs that were pretty much stuck in her head for the past few months. She originally told me I had to draw something for each song, but I convinced her to let me write a story for each one.

I've been trying to avoid writing stories for Miraculous Ladybug for a few reasons: One, because I wasn't willing to admit yet that I was Miraculous trash, and two… because It seriously took me YEARS just to start in one fandom. I didn't want to be mentally kicked out from this one in the sense that I couldn't live up to the glory of the show.

So I literally took the challenge and said "Time to admit I am trash"… and then it took me forever to pull up a word document to start writing something… and then another forever to actually post it.

So… Enjoy?

Song number one: Safe and Sound.

††††††††††

I love her….

I love her anyway….

I wanted to know who she was, because I know I'll love her anyway.

I knew I needed to know who she was before it happened again. Ever since I saw her go limp in my arms, her blood staining my hands, my memory… I needed to learn who she was. I knew that the tears that ran down her face were my own, but yet it made it appear that she was crying with me.

" _Don't leave me here alone._ "I practically begged her. The memory kept repeating over and over within my mind. The soft touch of her hand caressing my cheek, rubbing her own blood from my face with a pained smile on hers… her gaze meeting with mine _"You'll be alright…"_ Her smile had faltered slightly. _"No one can hurt you now…"_

"Adrien." My gaze shot over to my friend, who had a worried look in his eyes. This told me he was calling to me for quite some time now. I gave him a fake smile, rubbing the back of my head with a light laugh.

"Are you worried about Marinette?" He asked, eyes glancing back towards the empty seat behind us. I followed his gaze only to stop on Alya, who seemed out of it as well. She blamed herself for it… for what happened to Marinette just the other day. "Alya." I said, breaking her own dark thoughts. "I'm sure she doesn't blame you at all for what had happened to her." I gave her the best smile I could. She let out a light laugh before glancing down at her phone. She was fumbling with it… probably trying to think of how to talk to Marinette.

None of us know the full extent of what had happened to Marinette, but we knew it was related to the Akuma attack. Alya and Marinette were at the bakery when it happened. They were working on a project when Alya's phone had gone off. She bolted out the door, putting herself in danger, while Marinette called to her begging her to stay in the bakery for safety. The next thing we know, there was news that Marinette was in the hospital with serious injuries.

Ladybug was unable to reverse the damage the Akuma had done… because she had fainted before the defeat. In my room, the little dark butterfly laid in a jar, waiting for Ladybug to return to cleanse it.

* * *

" **Everyone is getting hurt these days!"** I glared towards the voice of my partner. "That's like saying everyone I get close to will get hurt." I practically hissed out. **"Hey, your words not mine."** I grit my teeth, clenching my hand into a fist. **"But at least you can visit your '** _ **purrincess'**_ **, right?"** I blinked, turning towards Plagg. He was right… I could visit Marinette since she was in the hospital and I knew where she was. At least one of those close to me, I could actually see.

"So does that mean you are willing to change me?" I held in my laugh at his grimace towards my comment. **"You will owe me so much cheese!"** I rolled my eyes before transforming to visit a little fan in the hospital.

When I had opened the door to her room, I felt my heart stop. Her gaze was staring out the window, the fading light slowly disappearing from her face. Her eyes glistened, pain and fire burned deep within. My grip on the door tightened as I stared at her. The only noise between us was the beeping of the monitors.

Her head turned towards me. I could only stare at her as the shadows took over the light. Her eyes were filled with sweet lies as it changed from pain to joy. A smile replaced the pain she once had on her face as she stared at me. She closed her eyes, causing a deep pain in my chest as I remembered the way I had seen Ladybug close hers. I held back the tears that threatened to leave my eyes as she opened her eyes again. All emotions from before were gone.

"Chat, it's so nice to see you." She said, her voice was very weak. I shook my head, letting a smile take over as I closed the door behind me. I made my way over to her bed, climbing onto it, before sitting crouched right before her. "My _purrincess_ , there is no way I would leave you alone here!" She lightly pats my head, still smiling.

"How did you learn where I was?" She asked, removing her hand from my head. "The _mews_ reported that there was a few injured by the Akuma attack. You were the worst case, my Princess." She let out a small laugh before turning her gaze towards the window. "So then the Akuma is still out there…?" She whispered. I shook my head, gaining her attention quickly. "The Akuma is being held in a jar, waiting to be cleansed back at my house." Something passed through her eyes. I leaned closer, as if being able to see what it was. It appeared as though she was…relieved… But why would she be relieved by knowing this?

"I heard Ladybug got hurt too." She suddenly said. "How did you learn this?" I asked, knowing that no one knew Ladybug nearly died except for Plagg and myself. "Ah… it's something I heard from out in the hallway." She muttered, running her hand along her other arm. I frowned, leaning away from her.

"Marinette, how did you get injured, if you don't mind me asking…" She stared at me. "Ah it's just…" I stared at her shoulder, remembering how the broadsword pierced through Ladybug. I could see bandages hidden under her hospital robe in that area. "Ah… see my friend ran out of my house and I chased after her. I ended up slipping on the stairs when trying to dodge an attack and well…" She gestured to her shoulder, then to a few other bandages I had not noticed before.

The connection I had made before dissipated as I stared at injuries that were not on Ladybug when I had left her to finish off the Akuma. I let out a sigh of relief before giving her another smile. "So I guess my princess is clumsy." I already knew she was, but I had to pretend otherwise.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am only a little clumsy!" She crossed her arms, pouting. Her bottom lip stuck out as her cheeks flushed. Actions that told me that she was fine…

 _Everything's alright…_

* * *

It was two days after I had visited Marinette in the hospital that Ladybug appeared at our meeting spot. I could tell her injury was causing her problems by the darkened parts on her suit. I wanted to do something, but I knew she didn't want me to worry, even if she was sitting next to me, bleeding. I brought her the Akuma and she cleansed it.

Two days after that, Marinette returned to school. She was still in a minor pain, so everyone avoided trying to touch her or make her do anything that would make her injury flare up.

Everyone could tell that Ladybug had only partially returned things back to its original state.

Things seemed to get better… _seemed_. Chloe upset yet another person, and once again we found ourselves trapped within the school. Screams could be heard along with glass shattering. The class had escaped to the cafeteria, well… most of the class.

I held onto Marinette as I continued to use my own feet to keep the closet door closed. I knew I was an idiot for pulling us into a classroom and into the small closet, but I also knew that she was too weak to make her way out of the building on her own. My gaze stared hard at the door. I could hear the ragged breathing coming from Marinette.

'Ladybug needs to get here…' I thought. I could hear something scraping against the wall just outside the classroom. I straightened my legs even more, leaning my back more against the wall. I hoped this would be more than enough to prevent anyone from opening the door. I turned my gaze towards Marinette.

She was worried, undecided, flushed and scared. Her eyes told me everything. I lifted my hand from her shoulder and covered her eyes. _"Just close your eyes."_ Her breath hitched. I could feel her eyelashes flutter against the palm of my hand. I lowered my hand back to her shoulder before pulling her closer to my chest.

My gaze shifted to Plagg who was peeking out from his hiding spot. I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here and wait for Ladybug to show up. For all I know, she probably was trapped somewhere waiting for me to show up to help her out. I froze up from the words that left Marinette's mouth. She had called for Chat Noir… She didn't call for Ladybug, like how I was, like how anyone else would… but for Chat Noir.

Her eyes slowly opened up, her gaze slowly running up the door. On the other side of the door, we could hear noise. We knew it wasn't what we were hoping for… we knew it was the Akuma on the other side. I had no choice… I had to transform. I froze up again as Marinette slowly turned towards me, a small smile on her face.

" _You'll be alright…No one can hurt you now."_ Those words… the light… the spots. I was frozen as I watched _her_ appear. I watched as she wrapped her yo-yo around the weapon. I watched as she pulled it away from where it was originally aimed. I watched as she protected _me_.

I watched as she let out a gasp, gripping her shoulder. I watched as her suit darkened by the blood seeping through. Her words cut deeper than a knife in my mind. My gaze narrowed as I grabbed Plagg. "It's time." I ran in between the Akuma and Ladybug, pulling out my baton as I blocked the attack. Her eyes grew wide as I gave her a small smile and a wink. Her gaze soon shifted to our enemy and her eyes grew wider. Before I knew it, she grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back, once again pulling out her yo-yo and twirling it towards the weapon.

My eyes grew wide as her yo-yo was yanked from her grasp, while the weapon was knocked away. Wider as another weapon hidden within the shadows shot up through her… wider as she held back a scream.

Red spots covered sections of my mask. My green vision became red. She slumped slightly, holding onto her new injury as she let out a gasp. I reached out my hand, trying to warn her, trying to tell her to move. My eyes grew wide as the darkness flew up all around her, like water splashing up before it all came down towards her. Her scream echoed through the room. The splatter all around the room caused sickness to fill me.

A beep from behind me gained my attention. I turned around to see Alya standing there in the doorway, her phone slowly slipping from her hand. How long had she been there? How long had she been recording?

My eyes grew wide as a shadow made its way closer to Alya. I tried to pull myself back up to my feet, tried to run over to protect her. I had to be faster… I needed to run faster.

 _Clang_

I stared at the silver that blocked the shadow. My shaky gaze turned towards where it started. Within her weak grasp, was my baton, extended out to block the hidden weapon. I didn't know when I had dropped it; I didn't know when she had grabbed it. The shadow returned to the Akuma as Ladybug stood up, using my baton to keep her balance.

"Find light…" She whispered out towards Alya. "The sun is going down… the shadows will grow stronger in the dark…" she coughed. Gaze turning towards me. I nodded to her, wrapping my arm around her waist before grabbing onto my own baton. I turned my gaze towards where Alya was once standing. She listened to Ladybug… thank god.

I extended my Baton towards the window, holding tight onto it as we were pushed through the window towards the outside. I led us to the ground, placing her down before returning my baton to its size and staring up.

"We need to come up with a plan…" I turned my gaze towards Ladybug. She was kneeling in blood. Her injuries were terrible, no matter how we looked at it. I frowned as I glanced back towards the classroom window. The Akuma stared down at us, practically hissing with the glare we received.

"She won't come down…" I turned my gaze back to Ladybug who was trying to stand up. "In that case…" I grabbed her again, lifting her into my arms as I bolted off. "We can lead her away from the school this way my lady." I gave her a small smile. I wasn't going to tell her that I was leading her away to try and get her injuries treated.

"Chat…" She stared up at me. "Stop… I know what you are doing." Her hand lifted up to caress my face. Memories flooded back as she once again wiped her blood from my cheek. My grip tightened as I waited for the words to escape her lips once again. Those haunting words… _"You'll be alright…. No one can hurt you now…"_

Her eyes grew wide as her hand stiffened. The words did not come from her, but myself. I landed on a roof and leaned down, placing her down on the roof. I gripped her raised hand as I smiled at her. _"You and I'll be safe and sound…"_ I found myself saying as I placed her hand onto her chest before standing up and turning towards the school where we could hear the howling.

I turned back towards her. Her eyes were wide, her face was pale. Her hand gripped onto the fabric of her uniform. Tears ran down her face as she stared up at me. I smiled at her, knowing that behind that mask was the girl who sat behind me all this time. I leaned closer to her, placing my hand on her cheek. I caressed it lightly. _"I'll never let you go."_ I said before leaning away.

" _Don't leave me here alone."_

††††AN††††

I'll be honest… I have no idea if I will continue this.

All I knew was that I wanted Adrien to figure out who Ladybug was by the end of this chapter. And so you know, if it wasn't clear… Ladybug does _not_ know who Chat Noir is, as she was in mid fight when he changed.

Soooo I mean I did leave this with a chance of continuing if I chose to.

-Ja Ne


	2. Red like Roses

I couldn't stand seeing your face the way it was the moment I ran. I had to make my heart become numb, numb to the emotions I felt deep within. I had to distract myself, think of something else to prevent myself from running back to you. Thinking back to when Marinette was in the hospital and I had thought I had lost Ladybug before… I couldn't take it, _couldn't stand another minute._ I couldn't bear the thought of another day _without her in it_.

Because any joy I had gained up to this point… it would be stripped away from me the minute she would die. The way she stared at me before I had left, it could only remind me of why I had to protect her. I grit my teeth.

No…. _no…_ I tried so hard to protect her, but I failed to… _I failed to protect her…_ Now she is on a roof, bleeding out… she could die any minute and here I am, unscathed. Yes, because this is just my _luck._

I stared down at the blood stained on my suit. " _Red like roses…"_ I lifted my hand closer to view the shattering proof of my failure. I could practically hear Plagg shouting at me, though I know that was just my imagination. If I wasn't transformed he would say something like. _**"This is why I only do dealings with cheese."**_ Or something stupid like that. He would then question me… and all I could ever respond with was one simple truth.

 _To have her in my life… was all I ever wanted._

I wanted her to accept me—to do the one thing my father never did. Then she got injured while I was in my own dream filled head. I should have been paying attention, but she never blamed me for what happened. She took the full force for me… smiled weakly and nearly died in my arms.

Then I learned that Marinette was injured… I would fall into a deep emptiness if I had lost her too with Ladybug. However… learning that they were one in the same… I was angry, sad, conflicted… but happy. I was angry because I couldn't protect _her_. I was sad because she _feared_ revealing who she was to me, when she was someone I was already acquainted. I was conflicted because as much as I was in shock, I felt no different. I didn't understand… shouldn't I be thinking about how Marinette and Ladybug are one in the same? No… instead… I was happy. Why?

Because _it's like a movie_ , but… _there's not a happy ending._

Because I was standing in front of the Akuma… and she was dying. Nothing good could come from this…

And all I could think… was something so silly…

I couldn't help but feel… _that I had taken her for granted._

* * *

" **Hey nerd, wake up!"** I hissed as I rubbed my cheek before glaring at Plagg. His green eyes glowed in the darkness. "Really dude, did you have to slap me?" He rolled his eyes. "And I am not a _nerd_ … I just like to watch anime, so what? You watch it with me." I glanced slightly passed him. It was then that I noticed the _darkness_ factor. "Wait…"

" **Oh good, I thought I had to spell that out for you."** I snorted. "Yeah I'm not Ajax, so I don't need you doing that." I pulled myself up before feeling around. I was boxed in something.

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a small bump. It explained my predicament. I reached into my pocket and tossed Plagg a cube of cheese. "Charge up… there is nothing we can do until I am Chat again." I sat back down. Plagg might inhale his food, but I needed time to think, to _remember_.

I was attacked unexpectedly while I was jumping to another roof. I had managed to dodge, but she had managed to knock me into the building wall. It crumbled down and trapped her shadows for a moment… I attacked her but… oh.

I glanced down at my shoulder. How I had not noticed that my white shirt was now red, I had no idea. She had pierced me and sent me flying into the school where the wall crumbled down onto me. Before I had time to react… she attacked again and I was knocked out. As to why she didn't take my miraculous before trapping me, I had no idea.

Was she more in control of herself? Was she ignoring Hawkmoth and his possible orders? Or was I a trap to lure Ladybug so they could take both of our miraculous?

 _No way in hell could I ever comprehend this._

"Lucky charm!" I jumped up at hearing the voice. No way… she didn't…. "L-Ladybug! Run away!" I shouted, slamming my hand against the wall of darkness. "C… Chat? Is that you?" I could hear her closer now. "Chat I need your cataclysm!" I would love to help you lady but… I turned my gaze away. "I'll find a way to get you out, I promise." No… don't make a promise with me. I left you; I don't deserve things like this.

Let me stay trapped inside this nightmare every single day… just as long as you run away… pretend that this is all a dream, a fairy tale that just won't end.

"Forget about me, my lady… _there is no knight in shining armor here._ " I squeezed my hand into a fist. "That's because you are in there! I'm going to get you, my little knight." I could imagine the smile on her face. My eyes grew wide. My hand slipped ever so slightly from the wall.

" _I'm the one you left to win this fight."_ My heart sunk. I couldn't read her emotions from this side, but I knew she was crying. I could hear her voice crack. I only had an image of her blood soaked face staring at me from the other side, gripping onto whatever she was given to help her beat the Akuma.

" _How could you leave me… when you swore that you would stay?"_

I felt the burning sensation in my eyes. "My… lady…"

"It's funny but in the middle of all this madness… all I can think about is trying to _save_ _ **you**_." I let out a soft gasp as I tried to hold back my tears. "That's why Chat, for once… let me come to you… don't leave me, just let me _follow._ " How could she say that…? I was always following her. She always did all the work, I only was her shield… so why?

" **I think we should, you know, make like The Exorcist and get the hell outta here."  
** "Leave the puns to me."

" **Whatever."** He said, flinging a leaf at me. **"I** _ **leaf**_ **it to you then."**  
"I will end you…."  
 **"What?** _ **Yew**_ **poor** _ **sap**_ **. And here I was** _ **rooting**_ **for you. Now I'm** _ **stumped**_ **because you want to** _ **saw**_ **off my** _ **limbs**_ **—"** I covered his tiny mouth. "Just. Stop."

He grinned. "Plagg, just transform me."

* * *

 _I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone…_

"I don't know… I haven't seen her."  
"She might have gone home; she was just released from the hospital so maybe that was too much for her."

I wanted to chase after her but she had left. She disappeared with the Akuma after she released me from the trap. Then the sky was filled with ladybugs and everything was returned to normal. Well, almost everything.

I had replaced my shirt hoping no one would notice the injury. My mind was more on trying to find Marinette that I didn't want them to freak out and take me to the nurse when they found out that I was injured.

I had left school to go to the bakery. That was one of the two spots I had yet to check to locate her. When I had opened the door, I was greeted by her parents, smiling brightly. I figured I would have some luck now and that I had finally got back on track after this terrible time…

However as my luck goes… it never happened. I had passed out due to the blood loss and woke up in the hospital all hooked up. Thanks dad, for making them do more than they had to. I knew he had something to do with all the machines. I was in a nice room, with nice items in it. Stupid rich people room.

The room was dark… and empty. My father wasn't there, neither were my normal keepers. No one was here. It made me wonder who had even brought me here to begin with… Probably Marinette's parents. I frowned, remembering the picture of her family on the bookshelf. They were all so happy… compared to my picture with my father… I was being filled with sadness.

That was, until the door opened. I glanced over to see blue hair. Instantly I knew who it was. Marinette looked up and waved when she noticed I was awake. She had a few bags with her—probably pastries since the smell of it filled the room. She walked close to my bed then placed her stuff down on the chair. She was fidgeting, and I knew she had something to say. She didn't get the chance to say anything though, as I pulled her down onto my hospital bed. I hugged her tight, practically inhaling her scent as I took a deep breath.

She was there… she was alive.

She was able to protect herself… she didn't need her _'knight in shining armor'_. She really could do things by herself. All I could do was hesitate, let her get injured, and then get myself trapped. Though the second time I was trapped was because I was quite literally pinned to the ground by the shadows. It only helped Marinette a little, but it also got her several more injuries.

"I'm sorry Marinette… I was so… _useless_ …" I gripped her slightly. "Adrien… there was nothing you could do…" No there was… there was a lot I could do… I could have transformed and protected her from the start. I could have paid attention before and helped prevent her previous injury. I could have done _so much_.

I pulled her back and stared into her blue eyes. "I could have protected you better…" A flash of confusion in her eyes told me that she had not seen me transform right after her. I wanted to tell her… but I was afraid. I finally understood why she had that concern. After what she had said to me while I was still trapped in the wall of shadows… I doubt she would want to face me knowing I am Chat. I took a deep breath, pushing the idea of revealing myself to her deeper into my mind. To her, Chat just knows her as a mysterious girl he loves… and that is what it will stay as.

"So… you aren't…. mad…?" She sounded concerned. She talked slow, as if trying to choose her words wisely. I gave her an odd look, uncertain where this question came from. Yes I was mad about not being able to protect her… oh… _that_. "Mad about you being Ladybug?" She nodded. I let out a long laugh, mainly to ease my shattered nerves.

"Why would I be mad about you being the hero of Paris? That would be silly." I had to pretend. I had to let her continue to believe that we were just _friends,_ not _partners._ She huffed, crossing her arms. "Because I didn't tell any of you guys, that's why!" I shook my head, letting out a soft chuckle. "Then it wouldn't be a secret identity… now would it?" She smiled. It felt like forever since I saw that smile. I had seen it so many times, but not with her talking to me… she always seemed so nervous around me. So to see it now…

"Also… you didn't have to protect me…" I lifted a brow, staring at her. "My charm healed all my injuries!" She said with a giggle. My heart skipped a beat. I never thought I could love her anymore than before… but the way she smiled, the way she giggled… the way she _pretended_ everything was still _okay…_ Ladybug or Marinette… I love her.

That's why I was so happy after knowing… because I loved Ladybug, but I also loved Marinette. I set my eyes on just her hero self… that my love for _her_ was clouded. It's no wonder I could only find myself smiling at her, despite everything that had happened, despite everything that I knew.

 _I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered…_

"Marinette…." My smile turned to a soft frown. I was uncertain of what I wanted to say to her. _"I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to… I never planned that I would leave you there alone."_ She wouldn't like hearing me say that… I know she wouldn't. Even if she knew me as just Adrien Agreste, the model… she would not appreciate me putting myself down like that. I closed my eyes, remembering how she had given me her lucky charm. I never did return that… did I? If I had lost her… would that be the only thing I have left, connecting me to her?

"I was afraid… that I would lose you. Marinette… I've lived in the shadow of my father… constantly being neglected. Meeting you, Nino… Alya… Ladybug… all of you… it was a dream to me. The thought of losing you… it filled me with emptiness… the same sadness I felt when my mother disappeared." She stayed silent, but her tears did all the answering.

Why was I telling her this? Was it because of the darkness I was trapped in for so long? The same darkness that she had saved me from… was it that same darkness? There was so much pain in my heart… It was like the shadows had turned to daggers and were stabbing right through me. The same feeling I would get when my father cared not to show for anything relating to me… I had that same feeling… when I watched the shadows pierce her…

She waited for me to continue. "Your blood… it was all over… it was… _red like roses._ It was like the petals were scattered all over the walls… What was I to think? How was I to know that you would survive? I need…" She lifted a finger and placed it on my lips.

" _You're not the only one who needed me."_ My heart twisted. _"It doesn't matter how the petals scatter now…"_ She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug.

"I'm here… I'm no dream… so please don't cry like that, Adrien."

††††AN††††

This was the hardest chapter to write… and I did it for you guys. As I said, I left the story at a point where it could end, or where it could continue… After seeing a bit of "CONTINUE" well… There you have it.

I will change the status from Complete to In-progress.

I'm still not happy with this chapter, but out of all the attempts I made for it… it was the best I could do for now. All the songs on this list wouldn't have been good to continue from Chat running off in the last chapter.

I at least picked a song that allowed Chat to angst… If you want to know 'when' this takes place… the answer is… never, but whenever.

 _One way or another, things will happen and more songs will be used._

Half the songs are very angst… I need to go confront my co-worker and ask her what she has been doing with her life… _Though I'm the reason this song got stuck in her head._

So uh yeah… then… until next chapter, which could update whenever! And whenever could be a huge variety of time…. _I'm so sorry…._

The good news for you guys is I already have the story planned out… It is just the matter of working the songs in with it! Hahahahahaha _**sobs**_ _ **silently.**_

Oh on a different note… I put up a comic on Tumblr and Deviantart…  
Tumblr: daemonded-art  
Deviantart: daemondedevil

-Ja ne.


	3. Breakeven

" _You'll be alright… No one can hurt you now…"  
_ No… you're wrong…  
 _Everything's alright…_  
Please… no more lies…

" _I'm the one you left to win this fight."  
_ I'm sorry…  
 _"How could you leave me… when you swore that you would stay?"  
_ Please forgive me… my lady…

 _I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered…._

A heavy feeling lingered in my heart as I opened my eyes. I knew I had cried; I could feel the stains on my face. I lifted my hand to my face, wiping away the remnants from my cheek before bringing my hand down. I stared at my hand, my heart sinking lower into the darkness.

My lips were trembling as I let out a shaky breath. _I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing._ I moved my arm slightly, knocking down the bottle from the table next to me. I watched as it fell. It was falling like how this breaking inside of me was taking me down. _'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even._

My mind was still running through the fact that Marinette was Ladybug. It didn't bother me before, so why now? Was it because I knew I failed her and I didn't want to face that Fact? Shy, yet brave, kind Marinette… how could I not accept something so… _obvious?_

Would she accept me? My heart couldn't handle that kind of rejection. We've been through so much together as Chat Noir and Ladybug… if she suddenly pushed me away after finding out I was Adrien, if she found out I was the one who failed her… I couldn't take it. I couldn't handle the thought of someone hating me like that, not ever. Knowing it was her from the start… _'Cause I got time while she got freedom._

Everything that ever happened between us… it made my heart fail. It made it frail, weak… n _umb_. I caused her to hate me before, and I feel she has yet to forgive me for anything that happened… so if this happens… If she found out I had failed her much worse than a misunderstanding… The thought alone…. _I couldn't seem to breathe right._

My eyes shifted from the bottle to the window. I wanted to escape, run away from all of this… run away from the pain… _run away from my heart._ But I couldn't… I couldn't do anything, I was useless… compared to Marinette, who was so confident so… so brave when she was here… I couldn't. I wanted to escape from the pain I felt from my everyday life, so I became Chat Noir… Marinette… she has nothing she wants to escape from, she just wants to protect. I wish, I just wish I was like her… to be like that. I just acted like a brat given candy…

She…. She acted like a Hero, given the lives of Paris to protect… she was… pure.

And I was just the darkness. _I'm falling to pieces._

 _How did the night ever get like this?_

* * *

It didn't take long to be released from the hospital, as my injuries healed quicker than expected. During my stay, Marinette had visited every day with a different pastry. It only made it harder for me, since I knew I had failed her and didn't want her to hate me anymore. How could I face a girl I had failed so many times?

During the night, she would come visit as Ladybug, only causing my heart to sink more. When she was Ladybug, she sounded a little more confident than before. Her stuttering would dull down but a slight blush, her fidgeting and constant movement in her legs told me she was still nervous. It made me smile but killed me on the inside.

When I saw her like this, it made me want to embrace her, let my Chat out and take her hand and kiss it…. to kiss her. But then I would remember her blood soaked face, her weak smile, her deathly dull eyes… and all feelings would flutter away just as quick as they came.

During the stay, I had learned that my transformation was knocked off because of my ring. It had come loose and Plagg retrieved it for me. He was rewarded for that of course, but it didn't change the fact that I wasn't even careful during that fight. If my ring got knocked off like that…. The thought only darkened in my mind.

"Hey dude, what's on your mind?" I turned my gaze towards Nino. He gave me a small reassuring smile. "If it's your dad again…" I shook my head. "No I just… I failed…." I fell silent as Marinette walked into the classroom. "You failed….?" Nino repeated, motioning with his hand for me to continue.

I continued to start at Marinette as she made her way towards her seat. However she stopped right in front of me, leaning down to be eye level with me as she smiled. There was a faint tinge of color on her cheeks as she smiled at me. She placed down a small box in front of me, still smiling. "What…." The look she gave me cut off my question. Her eyes told me 'if you think being out of the hospital will stop the daily pastries, you are wrong.'

 _They say bad things happen for a reason_

I couldn't help the laugh. I couldn't help it as I covered my eyes as tears started to fall. Marinette was Ladybug… and Ladybug was Marinette. Both were one in the same… and both were sweet, kind, brave and strong. I stood up from my seat, saying that I needed a moment, causing concern in Marinette.

I walked towards the locker room, heading to wash my face in the men's bathroom.

"Adrien!" I stopped, turning to see Marinette running up to me. "W…was it something I did?" She asked, pointing to my tears. I shook my head, smiling. "No, more of something I did… but don't worry about it." The frown didn't match her at all…

"Adrien… do you… do you still blame yourself? I told you I was fine! Or… or is it because I'm…." She trailed off, looking away. I placed my hand on her shoulder, giving her the best smile I could despite my pain I felt. "It's not because of you, Marinette… I just, I messed up and there is nothing I can do that would fix things." Her frown only grew more as she got an angry look on her face.

' _Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

"What do you mean you messed up? There was nothing you could have done! What… do… argh!" My eyes grew wide as she gripped onto my shoulders and pulled me down closer to her, glaring into my eyes. "There is nothing you have to fix! You are…. I mean…" She let out a soft sigh before softening her features. "I can't even explain it…" she muttered before once again, keeping a very strong gaze on me.

I stared at her as she tried to explain everything but cut herself short each time. _Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains_.

"Marinette… I'm sorry." I gave her a weak smile, cutting her off completely as I turned away from her. I could hear her calling out to me as I walked away. _I'm falling to pieces_.

" **You idiot, now what will she think?"** I ignored Plagg. I ignored the tears that burned my eyes, the tears that rolled down my face. But I couldn't ignore the image of Marinette staring up at me, covered in blood, telling me that everything would be alright, when she wasn't alright.

 _What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

* * *

" **I said listen to me!"** I turned and glared at Plagg. I was holding one of my trophies, getting ready to throw it at him. **"How do you think** _ **she**_ **feels?! Every time you work together, there you go, throwing yourself in front of an attack and taking the hit! What if this was reverse? What if it was you who was covered in blood because you protected her? What if this was all her in your place? Do you think she would act like this? NO! So how do you think she feels, when you are avoiding her and she doesn't even know that you are Chat Noir!"**

I turned my gaze away, knowing full well that Plagg had a point. Marinette forgave me years ago for what happened between us… _What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

" **God you are stubborn! I feel like I am trying to talk to your father. Pretty sure** _ **he**_ **would listen quicker than you would."** I glared at Plagg before sighing. "I don't know how to face her Plagg… not only does my mind return to her injured state, but then I recall those times when someone made a comment about her having a crush on someone… I've lost her twice."

 _One still in love while the other one's leaving._

" **Dude… you're** _ **falling to pieces.**_ **Just man up already. Heck, give me cheese, and I will let you Chat Noir it up for however long you want. Cats honor that I won't break the transformation prematurely!"** I turned my gaze away. I heard a sigh before my vision was blocked by glowing green orbs.

" **Adrien, I've lived for thousands of years. Ladybug can't live without Chat Noir, and Chat Noir can't do things without Ladybug. We have enemies beyond Hawkmoth. You saw how things went with that Egyptian dude. Ladybug was nearly sacrificed over something that happened 5,000 years ago. If you won't listen to me as an old partner… then listen to me as a friend… Marinette needs you."**

 _Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains…_ "Plagg…" He shook his head, denying me from any rights to decline him. **"Don't you think I've lost enough Chat Noirs in my life time? Don't you think Tikki has lost enough Ladybugs that it gives her nightmares? As much as you guys think we chose you… it was you who chose us. You needed the help, and we needed your friendship. You needed an escape, I was your escape."**

"Then what did Marinette need?" I asked. **"You."**

My heart skipped a beat. **"Don't you remember how she had no confidence in herself? Don't you remember how she put herself down? You gave her the confidence she needed to be Ladybug."**

I didn't need Plagg to say anymore. A sudden surge of confidence filled me as I nodded. I transformed and made my way to her bakery. I knew she wasn't home yet as I had skipped class. So I sat patiently waiting on her balcony, staring down through the trap door. I could see her bed clearly.

The cat pillow on her bed only caused a smile to form on my face. From just her bed alone, it reminded me so much of Marinette. How had I not observed such a cute trait of hers the last time I was here? Was it because my mind was more on playing a game with my classmate? Was it because I was afraid that I would upset her? Was it because my mind wandered?

My ears twitched, causing me to lean down closer to the trap door to see someone climbing through the door in the floor. I watched as they walked over to the lounge couch, dropping their bag on the floor, before falling face first into the couch. Plagg was right… we really did need to talk.

However the fear in my heart only caused me to want to run away. How was I going to face her when she didn't even know that her own classmate that she visited in the hospital was actually her partner?

My eyes grew wide as I slipped; causing noise that gained her attention. "Chat?"

I swallowed hard before waving to her through the trapped door. I watched as she climbed off the chair towards the stairs before opening the door for me to climb in. I jumped down, landing next to her. I looked around her room, feeling a warmth surge through my body.

"What are you doing here, Chat?" My gaze met hers. "I uh…" I fell silent. This gained her attention. "Are you alright? Is something eating away at you?" She reached up to my hair, petting it slightly. I froze up slightly before leaning into her touch. "Sorry for barging in on you, princess. You're the only person I know that wouldn't freak out from Chat Noir…. I mean…." Wow words, thanks for failing me.

"Oh so…. It's something you can't talk to Ladybug about?" I turned my gaze slightly towards her before turning it towards the wall opposing us. How could I tell her I was Chat Noir and that I knew she was Ladybug? I had all that confidence before I came here, but now it was gone. It was like seeing her zapped away everything.

Before I could say anything, a buzz went off. My gaze turned down to the lounge chair where Marinette's phone laid. She went to climb around me to go down the stairs. I shook my head before making my way down. "Let me get it…" I simply said, knowing it would be better.

I lifted up her phone and stared at who messaged her. I turned around, holding up the phone. I froze however as I was about to say it was a message from Alya when I noticed what was all over her wall under her bed. It was pictures of Adrien Agreste… pictures of me. In a normal instance I would believe that she was just a fan of my father's work, but her wallpaper on her computer told me that it was a little more than just being a fan.

My gaze shifted up to Marinette, who was now leaning slightly over the side of her bed, staring down at me with big, curious eyes. I gulped, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat as I stared at her.

"Princess… tell me, why did you look so sad when you came into your room?" Her eyes grew wide with shock before she closed them tight. "I… I think I just lost someone… He found out a deep secret of mine… to which I got hurt because of this secret and he blames himself for it. I've tried to comfort him, tell him none of this was his fault… but he… he…" Her face lowered more.

My gaze turned back to the pictures before back to her. "So was it this boy, the one you have all over your wall?" She shot up, jumping down from her bed to try and hide all the pictures. I let out a small laugh. "D-don't tease me!" She squeaked out, her cheeks slowly turning red. "Princess, don't you think it's a little too late to hide those?" I said through my laughing. She glared at me before dropping the pictures on her desk.

"Yeah well I bet you have pictures of Ladybug all over your bedroom!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. I shook my head, a grin on my face. "On the contrary, I have more books than anything in my room." I walked closer to her before leaning down slightly. "Plus, to be fair… It's the girl behind the mask that I love, not just Ladybug." I froze up at my own words. I stared straight into Marinette's eyes. She quickly turned her gaze away, grabbing her phone from my hand as if trying to use that as an excuse to avoid our conversation.

When I heard the tapping on her phone, I turned my attention to the photos she had placed on the desk. I remembered each photo, only causing me to frown. My eyes roamed around her desk, noticing small things that she had related to me; my schedule and my photos.

"So…. You like this boy?" I asked, turning my gaze toward Marinette as she let out a small 'eep' before dropping her phone.

"S-so!" she pouted again, before turning towards me. "P-please don't tell him!" I stared at her, my heart fluttering and falling all the same.

 _You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain._

††††AN††††

It took me a bit to do this one… only because I kept changing which song I wanted to do. See I just recently found out that the list she gave me was double sided and then I found all these other songs and I was like "WELL CRAP! THIS COULD HAVE BEEN CHAPTER 2!" So before I had put up chapter 3, I looked over all the songs and found "Breakeven" on the list.

Though I'm starting to think you guys would have wanted the other chapter…. For…. Fluff reasons… but not while Adrien is angst, I won't allow it! _yet_.

I decided to start posting these chapters onto Tumblr. I'm posting them under daemonded-art  
To which I have no idea why I chose that as my name for that account… I did dddmind for my main, so it's not like daemondedevil was taken hahaha!

-Ja ne


End file.
